The unexpected meeting
by Unirizz
Summary: Ok, I was asked to write this lil story. So I write it and posted it here.All guys at the Epidemic forum knows these two character and I am so lazy to tell something about them.How Sin and Leon met first time was a mystery, but not any more.


"Do you accept my offer or do you still wanna argue?" asked the dark figure behind the shadows. "This couldn't be a bad…." -"CUT!!"

Suddenly bright lights went on and lighten the whole place. Leon sighted. This was already the fifth time when the director was complaining about something. Fat cell started to walk towards the stage where Leon was standing with another actor. With angry face he selected Leon's fellow actor and started to complain about how badly he could put himself in to the role. "You my boy are a sick or insane collector not a gangster." "You should try to be more lively!" "And you!!" Now the director was looking at Leon. "Try to keep your voice more solid. A deeper voice could be better" After said all that director went back to his place and soon gave the sign to continue filming.

"God damned!" Sin sweared when he fell on the ground. With almost slipping again he stood up and carried on with his run trying to grow his lead to those who were chasing him. He made a quick turn behind the corner and ended up to a dark alley. He heard that the men who were chasing him came closer he started to panic. He knew that he couldn't beat them all and that he would die if he even tried to. Sin hoped that something, anything, would happen that he could keep his life. He started to glance around and spotted a door that was a bit open. Sin run to the door and didn't thought at all what that could lead him into. He opened the door and locked it behind him. After that he realized that he had stepped into to whole different world.

He saw bunch of pillars and different settings around him. He walked to another room and was amazed by all the stuff around him. In the next room there was lots of furniture. Many different kinds of coaches, tables and lamps were there. Sin took an expensive looking vase into his hands and wondered how much could he get from it. Sin also spotted many other fancy stuff around him and really started to wonder what building was he in. With a wave of his shoulder he continued his journey to the next door. Waiting something exciting to happen Sin opened the door very slowly. He was disappointed when only a corridor with more doors was behind that door. He closed the door and started to look at the stuff again. Right after he had done that he heard steps from the corridor. Sin got into a real hurry to find a place to hide. He rushed behind few closets and started to wait who would open the door.

Leon was tired when he opened the storage room door. He didn't even look at those stuff that were around him or even thought about it. He walked to the storage rooms backdoor. He didn't even notice that there might be someone at the same room. Planning to open the door what would take him to the dark alley Leon started to search his pocket. One hand in pocket and other on doorknob he crashed to the locked door. "What the hell?" Leon got confused. He was absolutely sure that he left the door a bit open. But the door was closed. Starting to think that some worker closed the door, Leon shook his head. Leon took a good grip at the door. Then he tensed his muscles and lift the door off it's place. Carefully he moved to the door and stept to the alley like nothing had ever happened. Putting a cigarette on his mouth and lied back at wall he tried to relax. He heard a crush inside of the storage room so he peeked to the doorway. He noticed very unlucky Sin under a closed.

Sin had watched Leon when he had walked in front of the door and had lifted it up and off it's place. Sin wanted to get far away as possible from that strange virus. He was planning to move first behind a big sofa. From there he was going to go to the door where that weirdo just walked out. Only he didn't know that the closet he was behind was poorly put together, he tried to move it. The closet fell and made a huge sound as it fell on him. He got Leon's full attention.

He saw how a unknown virus got stuck under a closet and rushed to help that poor guy. When he had moved that broken closet off of him he asked if he was alright. Stranger nodded a bit and clearly started to glance around for escape route. Leon wondered why. The guy was so scared, then he realized that he was still wearing his costume. Everyone sane person would stay as far as possible from a guy looking that. "Hey, your shirt is broken." Leon said trying to get Sin's attention somewhere else. Sin looked quickly and he saw that stranger was telling the truth. They heard noises coming from back of the storage room. It seemed that some others beside Leon had heard how the closet crushed. Leon knew that there will be some troubles that will look like guardians. He must get a little virus out of here and quickly! "How fast you can run?" He asked and started to wait when the first guard will show itself. "I think that my ankle is twisted." Sin answered a big grin on his face. "Hmmm… Maybe I would end my day a little earlier than usual." Leon thought and turned to Sin's side that was watching him. Suddenly Leon lifted Sin up. He didn't say anything when he started to run away from the crime scene.

Sin's day wasn't very nice. At first his robbery failed and he got whole gang of homicidal brutes after him. Then he ended up to a strange storage room where closet crushed on him and now some weirdo kidnapped him! Sin though of stabbing the weirdo at his neck but then that weirdo would put him down. "Who the fuck you think you are?!" Was the first thing what he said angrily to his savior. Leon looked down to the little fierce virus and answered. "Sorry, that I didn't greed myself. My name is Leon. What is yours?" The guy who introduced himself said. Sin glowered at Leon before he answered to his question. "Sin… Sin Nombre." "Nice to meet you, Sin." Leon politely said. They stared each other till silence got too emphasis. "I'm a totally stranger to you. Why did you help me?" Sin asked and broke the silence. Leon shook his shoulders. He didn't know why he even bother for some scrawny punk. "Because you looked so unbeliever patcieted..?" He said. "And now when I think about it, it wasn't very wise but I made one good act today." Ending his line he kneeled down. "By the way, it would be wise to bind your leg." Leon mention and pointed at Sin's leg. "I live quit near…" He started but sulky expression at Sin's face make him stop. "I can take care of myself." Sin said coldly and took a step but the pain made him fall down. Before he even realised a strong but gentle arm lifted him up. "And you young man are going to come with me." Leon said so fiercely that Sin didn't have a choice.

Sin ended up living with Leon and with his brother, Lex, for couple moths. Lex didn't like that at all. But Lex was a bit friendly and he gave some of his old clothes to Sin. With those clothes Sin found a long green jacket witch had many pockets. This jacket was his favourite. Sin liked to live with those weird brothers but he felt how his feet started inch. One night he spoke about it. He guessed well how Leon would react. He was a little mad but he wasn't against Sin's leaving. And Sin couldn't leave before he had said goodbye and paid his debt.

Leon was sitting in his room and he was reading a newspaper, when Sin was about to knock a door. "Come in." Leon said before Sin knocked the door. He read the newspaper for a while till he looked at to his friend. "I was thinking to leave this place tomorrow." Sin mumbled. Leon didn't say anything. "I'm in debt for you for your hospitality. But I don't have" "But you don't have anything with what you could paid to me. I know that. But you have something." When he said last line, Leon was looking at Sin. "Are you saying that way is ok?" "Not really but that is ok too." Leon said while he was stretching. He got up of a chair and went to get his jacket. Sin moved out his way and followed him to the hallway. "Just like you have been waiting for this moment to happen." "You should know how patient I can be." Leon smiled and looked at Sin "Just say if I' am rough-handed to you. I don't want to leave a mark to your beautiful body." Saying this Leon moved from hallway to outside of the house and there to the street. Sin was walking beside him when they walked along the street. Sin walked quietly by his side. They didn't say a word on their walk to Hotel Susan's.

Leon went to the counter and booked an expensive room for them for the night. Whole that time Sin was just moving nervously his legs. This wasn't his first time, to sell his body to someone. But this time would be different.

Now that he had stayed few months with the brothers he had begun to like them both. He could not leave without making up for it somehow. In a way he was surprised that Leon had excepted this way to pay for it. But then come to think of the branch he was working.

Sin awaked from his wondering when a hand touched his shoulder. Leon was concerned about his partners self search. Sin assured that his okay and let Leon lead them to their room.

When the morning began to raise Sin was in front of the hotel. He had left Leon to sleep alone. Sin's last memory of him was his restful face when he lied naked on the bed.

He lighted a cigarette and started to walk away from the hotel and away from the whole city of Laurin. What was left was his good and bad memories.


End file.
